Cemburu
by Cho Minseo
Summary: [Oneshoot] Sungguh sangat tidak mengenakkan cemburu itu. Dan itu yang sedang dialami Renjun sekarang. Pairing: Noren (Lee Jeno x Huang Renjun) slight Markmin, Jungkhei? or Junghei? with Haechan. BxB, Yaoi, BL dan sejenisnya. RnR?


**CEMBURU**

 **Author : Cho Minseo**

 **Cast :**

 **Huang Renjun (NCT DREAM)**

 **Lee Jeno (NCT DREAM)**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Na Jaemin (NCT DREAM)**

 **Mark Lee (NCT DREAM)**

 **Yukhei Wong (SMROOKIES)**

 **Kim(?) Jungwoo (SMROOKIES)**

 **Lee Haechan (NCT DREAM)**

 **Summary :**

 **Sungguh sangat tidak mengenakkan cemburu itu. Dan itu yang sedang dialami Renjun sekarang.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance sedikit Humor**

 **Warning :**

 **Summary hancur, judul tidak sesuai dengan cerita, alur cerita pasaran, aneh, absurd, biasa bahasa berbelit-belit, and mian kalo kalian nemu typo.. kekeke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Huang Renjun adalah lelaki manis yang telah menjadi kekasih dari seorang pangeran sekolah bernama Lee Jeno. Sebenarnya Renjun bukanlah siswa yang terkenal di sekolahnya, dia termasuk golongan siswa yang biasa-biasa saja. Entah bagaimana bisa si pangeran sekolah menemukan belahan jiwanya, mungkin karena peristiwa pertemuan pertama mereka yang sangat memalukan bagi Renjun, namun bagi Jeno itu sebuah peristiwa yang sangat berkesan yang patut Jeno kenang selamanya.

Waktu itu Renjun memang sudah menyukai Jeno, lebih tepatnya sih dia sudah merasakan hatinya selalu berbunga-bunga saat Renjun melihat Jeno pertama kali di kantin setelah upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Sejak saat itulah, Renjun selalu berharap dirinya bisa sekelas dengan si pangeran sekolah itu. Tetapi sayang, takdir tidak pernah memihaknya, sehingga dirinya beda kelas dengan Jeno.

Karena perasaan sukanya yang semula hanya perasaan deg-degan saat melihat paras Jeno, berubah menjadi perasaan yang istilah kerennya perasaan cinta yang selalu bertambah volumenya setiap hari, Renjun memutuskan untuk selalu mengikuti perkembangan Jeno di sekolah. Renjun selalu memantau Jeno, memfoto Jeno diam-diam, menggali informasi dari Haechan teman sebangku Jeno yang juga merupakan tetangganya. Bisa dikatakan Renjun telah terbuai pesona Jeno hingga mencapai tingkat terparah.

Kenaikan kelas dua Renjun diberi kesempatan sekelas dengan Jeno. Kwangsei _Senior High School_ memang selalu menerapkan pergantian kelas setiap tahunnya. Kata sang kepala sekolah mereka tujuannya agar mereka semua banyak teman, bukan hanya teman sekelas itu-itu saja yang harus mereka kenal. Meskipun mereka sekelas, tetapi Renjun tidak berani terang-terangan mendekatinya, Renjun terlalu gugup jika berhadapan langsung dengan Jeno. Dia memilih duduk di bangku paling belakang duduk bersama Jaemin teman sebangkunya dulu waktu mereka masih kelas satu di sekolah ini.

Jaemin yang terlalu gemas dengan Renjun pun mempunyai ide yang menurutnya sangat berlian. Dirinya sudah bosan menjadi tempat Renjun curhat, apalagi yang Renjun curhatkan hanya tentang Jeno inilah Jeno itulah, uhhh rasanya Jaemin ingin menyumpal mulut Renjun karena terlalu muak. Mangka dari itu, terbesit sebuah ide gila yang menurutnya sangat lah jenius.

Setelah mempersiapkan semua rencananya semalaman, Jaemin beraksi menjalankan rencananya saat para siswa sedang sibuk dengan acara beres-beres waktu akan pulang. Jaemin buru-buru membereskan barang-barangnya dan menyelundupkan sebuah kertas tanpa Renjun ketahui.

Saat melihat Renjun yang sudah memakai ranselnya, Jaemin menepuk ransel Renjun lumayan keras, "Renjun aku pulang duluan yaa.. Sudah ditunggu Mark _hyung_ di luar."

Renjun meringis menerima tepukan rasa pukulan yang Jaemin layangkan padanya tanpa curiga, "Iya iya, tapi jangan pakai acara-acara pukul segala, sakit tahu."

"Hehehe, _mian_. _Annyeong_ Renjun." Jaemin melambaikan tangannya sambil melangkah keluar menghampiri Mark.

"Renjun kami pulang duluan yaa, _bye_." Mark berpamitan padanya.

" _Ne,_ Mark hyung.. Jaeminnie. Hati-hati dijalan." Renjun membalas Mark sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

Selama Renjun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya hingga koridor sekolah, semua pandangan menuju ke arahnya. Renjun rasa tidak ada yang aneh dari dirinya, kenapa semuanya menatap dirinya dengan menahan tawa? Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Dengan cuek Renjun melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat akan berbelok di tikungan koridor, sebuah tangan besar mencengkram lengannya membuat langkah Renjun berhenti. Renjun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah mencengkram lengannya, "Je..Jeno- _ssi_? A..ada apa?" Renjun gugup sekaligus bingung ketika mengetahui siapa yang mencengkram lengannya.

"Apakah kau sungguh menyukaiku?"

"Huh?" Renjun melongo mendengar pertanyaan Jeno.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Heehh..?!" _Dari mana dia tahu?_ Batin Renjun melanjutkan.

Jeno mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Renjun, membuat Renjun salah tingkah.

"Emmm, Jeno- _ssi_.." Renjun berjalan mundur. Tetapi Jeno memegang lengannya sehingga Renjun tidak bisa kemana-mana untuk menghindari Jeno.

Tangan satunya meraih sesuatu di tas ransel yang Renjun bawa di bahunya, "Ini."

' **Jeno-ya… aku sangat menyukaimu.. bahkan aku sangat mencintaimu.**

 **Terimalah cintaku!'**

Renjun menganga membaca isi dari sebuah kertas yang Jeno hadapkan di depan wajahnya.

"Ini.. ini bagaimana bisa ada di tasku?" Renjun bingung. _Oh Jaemin!,_ batin Renjun mengingat Jaemin tadi memukulnya. Mungkin saat itulah Jaemin menempelkan kertas ini pada tasnya.

"Sekali lagi aku bertanya, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Jeno menatap Renjun dalam.

Renjun semakin gugup ditatap Jeno sedalam itu, "Eh.. itu, itu.. mmm.. iya." Renjun mengangguk malu. Renjun rasa pipinya memanas, apakah sekarang dia terserang demam?

"Kalau memang kenyataannya seperti itu, mulai sekarang kau jadi pacarku."

"APAA?!" Renjun shock.

"Besok aku menjemputmu, kita berangkat sekolah bersama." Jeno mengedipkan matanya menggoda ke arah Renjun.

Dengan salah tingkah dan wajah memerah, Renjun berbalik lalu berlari menjauhi Jeno, "KYAAAA JAEMINNIE, TERIMA KASIH BANTUANNYA…"

Jeno hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Renjun yang sebenarnya adalah mantan gebetannya. Tetapi tetap saja senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan Jeno menjadi kekasih Renjun. Selama itu pula Renjun merasakan apa yang sudah ia mimpikan jika nanti dirinya punya pacar. Ternyata punya pacar sangat menyenangkan, semua yang dia lakukan bersama Jeno terasa menyenangkan. Hatinya selalu berbunga-bunga, selalu tersenyum menyambut hari-harinya. Itulah dampak pengaruh jatuh cinta yang Renjun rasakan sekarang.

.

.

Malam ini Renjun menghabiskan waktunya dengan menonton drama di televisi ditemani kripik kentang yang sekarang ada dipangkuannya.

"Hiks, tega banget, dasar pria brengsek, bajingan. Bisa-bisanya dia ninggalin istrinya yang sedang hamil empat bulan, dan lebih memilih pergi bersama selingkuhannya. Hiks.. kasian anaknya jika lahir nanti.." Renjun mengambil tisu yang sudah disiapkannya, jaga-jaga kalau drama yang ditontonnya berujung sedih.

Srluurrpp

Renjun membuang tisu yang ada ingusnya sembarangan.

"Hikss HUWEEEE, kenapa kau menampar istrimu? Seharusnya kau yang lebih pantas untuk ditampar, dasar pria JAHAT. JAHAAT.. JAHAAAT…" Renjun semakin menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Berisik Renjunnie!" Teriak Yukhei, kakak Renjun yang merasa risih mendengar tangisan tidak jelas adiknya. "Tangisanmu mengganggu konsentrasiku tahu."

"Salah _hyung_ sendiri belajar di sini, sana pergi ke kamar. Ganggu orang nonton drama saja." Renjun melototkan mata beningnya yang berkaca-kaca ke arah sang kakak, tidak terima acara nonton dramanya diganggu.

"Tak mau, _hyung_ sudah nyaman di sini." Yukhei menggoda adiknya, dengan santai melanjutkan belajarnya.

"Ihh, _hyung_ pindah sekarang juga.." Renjun menyingkirkan kripik kentang dipangkuannya lalu berdiri, membereskan buku-buku milik Yukhei memaksanya berdiri lalu mengambil buku dan menyerahkannya ke dekapan Yukhei, "Pindah _hyung_ PINDAAH SEKARANG JUGA!" Renjun mendorong Yukhei untuk segera pindah ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar." Yukhei dengan terpaksa menyeret kakinya untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Biarin, wleeekk." Renjun memeletkan lidahnya dan melempar tisu bekas ingusnya ke arah Yukhei.

"YAKK, jangan buang sampah sembarangan. Kalau ingusmu mengenai wajahku lalu jerawat muncul, Jungwoo _hyung_ tak suka sama _hyung_ lagi gimana? Mau tanggung jawab?"

"Gampang _hyung,_ nanti Junnie bantu pencet jerawat yang muncul di wajah _hyung_."

PLAKK

"Dasar bodoh." Yukhei memukul kepala belakang Renjun kesal.

"Sakit _hyung_." Renjun mengelus bekas pukulan Yukhei.

"Bodoh." Yukhei berjalan menghentak menuju kamarnya di lantai atas tepat di sebelah kamar Renjun.

"HIKS HUWEEE, JAHAAT. Kasihan wanita itu… jangan sampai dia kehilangan bayinya ya Tuhan.. hikss hikss…" Renjun duduk kembali melanjutkan menonton acara dramanya yang menurut author terlalu mendramatisir itu.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

Renjun mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sofa. Sebuah pesan dari Jaemin dia buka.

 _ **Renjunnie, aku punya kabar buruk**_

 _Kabar buruk apa?_

 _ **Tadi, sewaktu aku pergi ke supermarket. Aku melihat Jeno dengan seorang cewek cantik.**_

 _Jangan bohong kau Jaemin…_

 _ **Buat apa aku berboong, tak ada untungnya aku boongin kau.**_

 _Jadi ini beneran? Cius banget?_

 _ **Iyaa.. Junnie. Cius.. Suerr.. gak bo. ong..  
**_

 _Hikss sapa cewek itu Jaeminnie? Sapa? HAH?_

 _ **Tadi aku sempet mengikuti mereka dan memfotonya juga. Aku kirim ke kau yaa?**_

"HUAAA JAHAAATTT…" Renjun kembali menangis, kali ini bukan karena drama yang ditontonnya melainkan karena dia baru saja menerima foto yang dikirim Jaemin. Renjun mematikan TV, dan beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

BRAKKK

Renjun membanting pintu kamarnya keras.

"Apalagi yang dilakukan anak itu. Astaga." Yukhei mengelus dadanya pelan. Dia heran dengan sifat adiknya yang sebentar-sebentar berubah. _Seperti cuaca saja berubah-ubah_.

.

.

Pagi ini Renjun malas pergi ke sekolahnya, dia tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya hari ini. Meskipun sudah memakai bedak milik _eomma_ nya, lingkaran hitam dan bengkak di matanya tidak mau hilang. Sudah pasti gara-gara dia tidak tidur dan malah menangis semalaman. Tetapi karena hari ini ada kuis biologi dirinya tidak bisa tidak masuk sekolah begitu saja. Bisa-bisa nilai biologinya kosong lagi. Dia tidak mau membayangkan nilainya kosong. Bisa jadi masalah yang besar bila nilainya kosong.

"Renjun, ayo kita berangkat. Jeno dan Jungwoo _hyung_ sudah menunggu kita di bawah." Teriakan Yukhei membuyarkan lamunan Renjun yang masih berdiri di depan cermin.

 _Wah, gawat.. Bagaimana ini?_ Batin Renjun bingung. Dia bingung harus menghadapi Jeno bagaimana. _Tenang Renjun, tenang._ Menghela nafasnya perlahan menenangkan hatinya yang kembali berdenyut mengingat foto yang dikirim Jaemin semalam.

"Cepat Renjun, nanti kita bisa terlambat."

" _Nee hyung._ " Renjun mengambil dan mengenakan tasnya. Lalu membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ayo _hyung_. Kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Renjun tampak lesu.

 _Kenapa lagi nih anak?_ Batin Yukhei melihat adiknya yang tampak tidak semangat seperti biasanya.

Yukhei dan Renjun turun dari lantai dua menghampiri Jungwoo dan Jeno yang tampak asik berbincang-bincang entah membicarakan apa di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ayo _hyung.._ Jeno, kita berangkat." Ajakkan Yukhei memotong obrolan Jungwoo dan Jeno.

"Ayo." Jungwoo berdiri dan menghampiri Yukhei. Sedangkan Jeno, yeah sudah jelaslah dia menghampiri Renjun.

Jeno berubah khawatir melihat keadaan Renjun, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Renjun dan mengelus lembut lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Renjun, "Kenapa matamu, sayang? Habis nangis?"

"Iyaa, kemarin malam Renjun nangis gara-gara nonton drama picisan." Sahut Yukhei. Renjun mendelik menatap _hyung_ nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Renjun menepis tangan Jeno di pipinya,"Jungwoo _hyung_ , aku bareng _hyung_ saja." Renjun menghampiri Jungwoo dan menyeret tangannya keluar rumah.

"Yaakk, Renjun. Terus _hyung_ bagaimana?" Protes Yukhei.

" _Hyung_ bareng Jeno saja." Jawab Renjun cuek mendengar protesan Yukhei.

"Yakk, mana bisa seperti itu.. kan kau yang pacarnya Jeno." Yukhei mengikuti Renjun dan Jungwoo keluar rumah. Jeno heran, kenapa pagi ini pacarnya berubah jadi aneh seperti ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan ketiga laki-laki yang menatap Renjun dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, Renjun langsung memakai helm yang biasa kakaknya gunakan ketika dibonceng Jungwoo naik motor, "Ayo berangkat Jungwoo _hyung_ sebelum kita terlambat."

Jungwoo menghela nafas dan menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, "Hari ini kau dengan Jeno saja ya, sayang." Bujuk Jungwoo pada Yukhei.

"Hmm." Jawab Yukhei ketus, lalu memakai helm Jeno yang biasa Renjun pakai.

"Aku duluan, sayang. Jeno hati-hati naik motornya, awas kalau Yukhei'ku kenapa-kenapa." Jungwoo setelah Renjun duduk di belakangnya. Renjun hanya mengeratkan pelukannya ke Jungwoo, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Jungwoo.

" _Ne_ , _hyung_ juga hati-hati." Jeno menjawab Jungwoo dengan menahan perasaan cemburunya pada Jungwoo melihat Renjun memeluknya erat.

Jungwoo mengangguk dan menjalankan motornya duluan.

"Yukhei _hyung_ , ada apa dengan Renjun?" Jeno setelah menaiki motornya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, semalam sikapnya biasa saja tapi setelah nonton drama dia tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu keras-keras." Yukhei menggidikkan bahunya menyusul Jeno naik motor.

 _Ini aneh. Kemarin Renjun baik-baik saja, kenapa sekarang jadi aneh? Sebenarnya kau kenapa, sayang?_

.

.

"Terima kasih _hyung_. Aku ke kelas duluan." Renjun menyerahkan helm yang dipakainya kepada Jungwoo, " _Bye hyung_." Renjun tersenyum. Dengan hati yang diriang-riangkan, Renjun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Baru setengah jalan, seseorang tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan kanannya, "Kita ke kelas bersama." Jeno menggenggam lembut tangan Renjun.

Renjun melepaskan genggaman Jeno, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa sayang?" Jeno menghalangi langkah Renjun dan memegang kedua bahunya, "Katakan saja jika seandainya aku punya salah padamu, jangan kau pendam sendiri, sayang?"

"Pikir saja sendiri." Renjun menepis tangan Jeno dibahunya.

"Bagaimana aku tahu salahku, kalau tidak kau katakan, Renjun." Jeno kembali memegang tangan Renjun.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau katakan kenapa kau bersikap aneh seperti ini. Kau marah denganku?"

"Iya, PUAS." Renjun berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jeno, "Lepaskan Jeno, lepas!" Dengan berat hati Jeno melepaskan tangan Renjun.

"JAEMINNIE!" Melihat Jaemin yang berjalanan sendirian Renjun langsung memanggil dan menghampirinya, "Ayo kita ke kelas." Renjun merangkul lengan Jaemin. Jaemin yang melihat wajah frustasi Jeno langsung paham bahwa pasangan kekasih itu sedang ada masalah yang Jaemin yakini penyebabnya karena foto yang ia kirim ke Renjun semalam.

"Sudah kau tanyakan pada Jeno siapa perempuan yang bersamanya kemarin di supermarket?" Jaemin lirih takut Jeno mendengarnya, kemudian dia dituduh sembarangan bahwa dialah yang menyebabkan sifat Renjun menjadi aneh.

"Belum, setiap aku melihat wajahnya, aku merasa marah."

"Tapikan seharusnya kau tanyakan dulu, siapa tahu mereka hanya berkenalan saat berbelanja di supermarket kemarin."

"Kalau mereka cuma berkenalan tak mungkin si perempuan itu merangkul lengan Jeno, menyeret tangan Jeno dan Jeno terlihat tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan perempuan itu."

"Benar juga ya. Ya sudah jangan kau ambil hati, redakan amarahmu dulu. Setelah sudah tenang kau tanyakan hubungan Jeno dengan perempuan itu apa?" Jaemin memberikan saran pada Renjun.

" _Ne_ , terima kasih sarannya. Seperti saranmu, aku harus menenangkan hatiku dulu kan?" Jaemin mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, aku kembali duduk bersamamu ya? Aku tak mau kalau aku masih duduk bersama Jeno, bukannya semakin tenang malah semakin marah padanya."

"Baiklah, lagian aku kesepian selama kau duduk bersama Jeno."

"Uhh, kasihan. Mangkanya jangan cari pacar kakak kelas, cari pacar itu yang sekelas."

"Mending kakak kelas, daripada sekelas ujung-ujungnya diselingkuhin." Jaemin langsung melepaskan rangkulan Renjun dan berlari menjauh, "HAHAHA…."

"YAKK! Jaga ucapanmu Jaemin! Awas saja kalau kau tertangkap." Renjun berlari mengejar Jaemin.

.

.

Jeno mengacak rambutnya frustasi melihat tingkah Renjun yang seolah menjauhi dirinya. _Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Renjun?_ Lagi-lagi batin Jeno bertanya. Melihat Renjun dan Jaemin yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya, Jeno memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka ke kelas.

Saat memasuki kelas, Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Renjun kembali duduk bersama Jaemin bukan duduk di sampingnya seperti biasanya. Jeno menghela nafas, mungkin dirinya harus membiarkan Renjun meredakan emosinya yang sejujurnya Jeno sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

.

.

Jaemin dan Renjun sekarang sedang berada di kantin. Seolah kesetanan Renjun memesan banyak makanan, Jaemin saja melongo melihat banyaknya makanan yang dipesan Renjun.

"Mau berpesta Renjunnie?" Jaemin dengan pandangan heran.

" _Aniya_." Jawab Renjun singkat.

"Kau beneran mau menghabiskan semua makanan ini?"

Sebelum Renjun membalas pertanyaan Jaemin, Mark menyela perkataannya duluan, "Hai sayang, aku gabung di sini ya?" Mark pada kekasihnya, Jaemin.

Jaemin tersenyum lebar melihat Mark duduk di kursi kosong di sampingnya, "Tentu, _hyung._ " Jaemin merangkul lengan Mark dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan kokoh Mark, "Minnie kangen Mickey _hyung_."

Mark mengusak gemas rambut halus Jaemin, "Mickey juga kangen Minnie."

"Dasar kalian para tikus menjijikan." Perkataan ketus Renjun merusak suasana romantis Mark dan Jaemin.

"Kenapa dengan Renjun, Minnie?" Mark setelah melihat raut tidak mengenakkan di wajah Renjun.

"Tak tahu, _hyung_." Jaemin merahasiakan masalah Renjun pada Mark.

Mark dan Jaemin semakin dibuat bingung melihat Renjun mencampur semua makanan yang tadi ia pesan. Melihat Renjun mencampur ramyeon, capjae, kimbab, jajangmyeon, kimchi, sup ayam, ice cream, jus jeruk membuat MarkMin bergidik membayangkan rasanya. Dan yang lebih mengherankan dari mana Renjun mendapatkan mangkuk besar yang digunakannya untuk mencampur semua makanan itu.

"Kalian boleh memakan sisanya." Kata Renjun pada Mark dan Jaemin, karena Renjun hanya mengambil setengahnya lalu dicampur menjadi satu di mangkuk besar.

"Wah kita makan banyak Minnie." Mark langsung mengambil jajangmyeon dan memakannya. Mengambil kimbab, "Buka mulutmu, sayang." Menyuapkannya pada Jaemin.

" _Ne, hyung._ " Jaemin membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Mark. "Setiap hari seperti tak apa-apa Renjunnie, kami senang kok."

Renjun melotot mendengar perkataan Jaemin. _Secara tak langsung kau mendoakanku patah hati setiap hari, Jaemin._

Mengerti arti tatapan Renjun padanya, Jaemin membalas tatapan Renjun. _Bukan itu maksudku Renjun, aku senang kau mentraktir aku dan Mark hyung._

Renjun mendengus, "Hn." Jawab Renjun datar.

CUP

Sebuah kecupan di pipinya membuat Renjun langsung menoleh ke samping menatap tersangka pengecupan pipinya, "Hai sayang." Jeno duduk di sampingnya. Melihat Jeno pelakunya membuat Renjun mengusap berkali-kali bekas kecupan Jeno di pipinya dengan kesal.

"Jeno." Tiba-tiba Renjun menoleh ke arah Jeno dengan senyum super manisnya.

"Ya sayang?" Jeno senang melihat Renjun kembali tersenyum kepadanya lagi.

"Aku ingin menyuapi mu, boleh?" Renjun manja.

"Tentu boleh sayang, tidak ada yang melarangmu." Jeno rasa Renjun sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

Renjun menyendok makanan di mangkuk besarnya, "Buka mulutmu." Jeno membuka mulutnya, "Aaa."

"Euhmmp." Jeno membekap mulutnya setelah menerima suapan dari Renjun.

"Ini apa sayang? Kok rasanya aneh banget." Jeno setelah dengan susah payah menelan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Ramyeon, bibimbab, kimbab, jajangmyeon, kimchi, sup ayam, ice cream, jus jeruk. Enakkan? Di habiskan yaa.. aku suapin.. Aaa.." Renjun kembali menyodorkan makanan ke mulut Jeno.

Jeno menggeleng menolak suapan Renjun membuat Renjun memasang wajah garangnya, "Makan!" Dengan wajah kusutnya Jeno menerima suapan Renjun berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajah Renjun yang dengan sepenuh hati menyuapi Jeno makanan hasil eksperimennya yang WOW sangat spektakuler itu.

Mark memandang Jeno kasihan, sebenarnya Renjun kenapa? PMS kah? Entahlah. Jaemin yang sedang memperhatikan pasangan di depannya dari tadi hanya menahan tawa. _Renjun kau menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. Kekeke.._

.

.

"Renjunnie, aku pulang duluan yaa. Mark _hyung_ sudah menjemputku." Jaemin menepuk bahu Renjun pelan lalu meninggalkannya setelah mendapat anggukkan setuju dari Renjun.

"Ayo _hyung_ , kita pulang." Jaemin menggandeng tangan Mark dan menariknya keluar dari kelasnya.

Setelah memastikan semua barangnya tidak ada yang tertinggal, Renjun meninggalkan bangkunya berjalan keluar kelas.

Jeno meraih pundak Renjun menghadap ke arahnya, "Kenapa tidak menungguku?"

Melihat wajah Jeno yang pucat membuat Renjun merasa bersalah. Gara-gara dirinya Jeno muntah-muntah dan perutnya sakit menyebabkan Jeno harus bolak-balik dari kelas ke toilet. _Tapi dia pantas mendapatkannya karena telah berani-beraninya dia bermain perempuan di belakangnya._

"Renjun." Panggilan Jeno membuyarkan lamunannya, "Hmm?"

"Kenapa tidak menungguku? Ayo kuantar kau pulang."

"Tidak mau."

"Astaga Huang Renjun! Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau selalu menghindariku, ada apa sayang? Kalau ada masalah bicaralah, heum." Bujuk Jeno, dirinya sudah tidak tahan berjauhan dengan kekasihnya.

"Dasar tak peka."

"Ya Tuhan." Jeno memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Kalau kau tidak bicara, aku tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahanku sayang. Jadi katakan apa kesalahanku."

"Entahlah." Renjun menggidikan bahunya.

Melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya, Renjun memanggil seseorang itu, "Haechannie."

Haechan berhenti berjalan saat dirinya melihat Renjun menepis tangan Jeno di bahu Renjun dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Mau pulang?" Renjun setelah sampai di hadapannya.

"Iya." Haechan memandang Jeno dan Renjun bergantian.

"Boleh aku pulang bersamamu? Boleh ya? Kitakan tetanggaan, kau juga temanku. Boleh ya? _Please_." Renjun memandang Haechan melas.

Haechan memandang Jeno yang menggeleng-geleng mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk menolak ajakkan pulang bersama yang ditawarkan Renjun, "Astaga, Renjunnie. Aku lupa kalau aku ada tugas kelompok hari ini, jadi aku ke rumah temanku dulu untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama setelah itu baru pulang. Lain kali ya kita pulang bersamanya. _Annyeong_ Renjunnie." Haechan menolak permintaan Renjun.

" _Ne annyeong._ " Renjun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Setelah itu Haechan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Tetap tak mau pulang denganku?" Jeno tiba-tiba di sampingnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih tawarannya."

"Yukhei _hyung_.. Jungwoo _hyung_.." Setelah melihat sang kakak dan pacarnya berjalan ke arah pakiran sekolah mereka yang tidak jauh pandangannya, Renjun berlari menghampiri Yukhei dan Jungwoo.

Menyusup di tengah tengah mereka kemudian meraih kedua lengan mereka Renjun melancar aksi merengeknya. "Aku pulang dengan kalian yaa? Ya Yukhei _hyung_ boleh yaa? Jungwoo _hyung_ boleh yaa?"

"Tidak bisa, aku mau pergi kencan dengan Jungwoo _hyung_. Kau pulanglah dengan pacarmu sana!" Usir Yukhei, dirinya masih marah dengan adiknya karena peristiwa tadi pagi.

"Kalau gitu aku ikut kencan dengan kalian saja yaa? Yaa yaya?"

"Tidak bisa, Renjunnie. Kau ingatkan Jungwoo _hyung_ hari ini bawa motor. Kau pergi kencan dengan pacarmu sendiri sana, jangan ganggu acara kencan _hyung_ mu." Tolak Yukhei.

"Tidak mau. Baiklah kalau begitu. Yukhei _hyung_ minta uang." Renjun mengadahkan kedua tangannya ke arah Yukhei.

"Buat apa?"

"Naik taksi."

"Astaga Renjunnie. Baiklah-baiklah, _hyung_ beri kau uang asal jangan ganggu kencan _hyung._ Ini."

"Terima kasih Yukhei _hyung_." Renjun girang.

CUP

CUP

Renjun mengecup pipi kanan Yukhei dan pipi kiri Jungwoo. Kemudian lari secepatnya sebelum dirinya terkena timpuk sepatu milik _hyung_ nya.

"Yak berani-beraninya kau menodai pipi Jungwoo _hyung_. Sini kau kembalikan uangku." Yukhei ingin mengejar adiknya tetapi lengannya dipegang Jungwoo, "Sudahlah, biarkan saja." Yukhei mendengus melihat adiknya sudah menghilang terbawa taksi yang dicegat adiknya.

"Yukhei _hyung_ , sebenarnya Renjun kenapa?" Jeno menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aku juga tak tahu. Pokoknya cepat kau perbaiki hubunganmu dengan Renjun, aku tak mau anak itu selalu merecokiku dan Jungwoo _hyung._ " Yukhei menjawab pertanyaan Jeno. "Nanti sore kau ke rumah, selesaikan masalah kalian, aku akan menginap ke rumah Jungwoo _hyung_. Sekalian, kau jaga anak itu karena _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak jadi pulang hari ini. Ingat gunakan kesempatan ini, jangan kau sia-sia. Aku serahkan adikku, jaga dia."

" _Ne hyung, hyung_ tenang saja. Renjun aman bersamaku."

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Jeno, kami pergi dulu. _Annyeong._ " Jungwoo ramah.

" _Annyeong hyung-deul._ " Jeno melambaikan tangan.

.

.

Renjun bosan di kamar. Sepertinya jalan-jalan di sore hari menyenangkan, mungkin dia bisa menenangkan diri di taman. _Ide bagus Renjun, kau butuh udara segar untuk menenangkan hatimu._ Renjun meraih jaketnya dan memakainya, melepaskan _changer_ pada ponselnya dan mengantongi di saku jaket. Tidak lupa mengantongi sejumlah uang, jaga-jaga kalau dirinya merasa lapar atau haus. Heh, meskipun dirinya sedang merasa dikhianati, namun dirinya masih butuh yang namanya makan dan minum. Sangat tidak elit jika dirinya mati kelaparan hanya karena sakit hati.

Renjun keluar kamar dan mengetuk kamar kakaknya. Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Yukhei ada di rumah? Bukannya tadi dia pergi berkencan? Jawabannya simple kawan, Yukhei sudah pulang dari acara kencannya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

" _Hyung_ aku pergi ke taman sebentar." Pamit Renjun.

"Tapi sebentar lagi hujan Renjunnie, kau lihat mendungnya sudah mulai gelap." Teriak Yukhei dalam kamarnya.

"Lha di situ _hyung_ letak serunya. Aku mau hujan-hujanan."

"Ya ampun, Renjunnie. Umurmu sekarang berapa, eoh? Masih suka main hujan-hujanan. Terserahmu saja, jangan lama-lama main hujannya. Nanti kau demam."

"Siap _hyung_."

Renjun melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Setelah Renjun menghilang di tikungan sebuah mobil memasuki perkarangannya. Jeno keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah ke teras lalu memencet bel rumah Renjun.

Ting Tong

Bibi Kang, pembantu rumah tangga yang diperkerjakan orang tua Renjun dan Yukhei membukakan pintu, "Eh, nak Jeno, silahkan masuk." Bibi Kang mempersilahkan Jeno masuk.

"Renjunnya ada _ahjumma_?" Jeno setelah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Nak Renjun sedang pergi, saya panggilkan nak Yukhei dulu. Nak Jeno ingin minum apa?" Bibi Kang menawarkan.

"Apa saja boleh _ahjumma_."

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, _ahjumma_ panggilkan nak Yukhei."

Tidak lama kemudian Yukhei turun menghampiri Jeno.

"Sudah datang rupanya. Kau tunggu saja Renjun pulang, atau kau susul saja dia di taman."

"Di taman? Sedang apa Renjun di taman, bentar lagi hujan _hyung_." Jeno heran.

"Entahlah, dia mulai _error_ sepertinya, tadi katanya mau main hujan-hujanan."

"Astaga _hyung_ , nanti kalau Renjun sakit bagaimana?" Jeno khawatir

Yukhei terkekeh melihat raut cemas di wajah Jeno, "Ya sudah, kau susul saja ke sana. Bujuk dia pulang sebelum turun hujan, gampangkan?"

" _Ne hyung_ , aku susul Renjun dulu. Ke taman dekat rumah kan?" Jeno berdiri.

"Iya, taman yang kalian sering kunjungi. Jangan lupa bawa payung, jaga-jaga kalau nanti tiba-tiba turun hujan."

" _Ne hyung,_ payungnya di dekat rak sepatukan?" Jeno melangkah mendekati rak sepatu, mengambil payung warna hitam, "Sudah ketemu _hyung_. Aku pergi dulu." Jeno tanpa menunggu jawaban Yukhei langsung keluar rumah berjalan kaki menuju taman.

.

.

Sesampainya Renjun di taman, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku cokelat dekat tanaman bunga-bunga eumm apa ya namanya, ciri-cirinya seperti mawar tetapi bukan mawar. /Mungkin krokot Njun/ Entahlah, pokoknya kalau mekar bunganya seperti mawar. Tetapi sayang, sekarang tanaman itu hanya daunnya saja, bunganya belum mekar. Yeah, karena memang belum musim semi sih, masih musim hujan. Eoh, iya, sama musim semangka. _Semangka, jadi ingin semangka. Semoga saja, eomma dari Bali bawa oleh-oleh semangka._

Huh, kenapa juga nasib cintanya harus seperti ini. Padahal, dirinya selalu berusaha menjadi kekasih yang pengertian, perhatian, setia, dan baik hati. Tidak pernah meminta aneh-aneh, selalu bersikap manis tetapi kenapa harus dibalas dengan perselingkuhan, hah?

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku Jeno, KENAPA?!" Teriak Renjun melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Yeah, sekali-kali teriak tidak apa-apalah, mumpung sepi.

"KENAPA KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN PEREMPUAN ITU?! APA KURANGKU JENO?! APA? SEHINGGA KAU BERPALING DARIKU?! AAAAARRGHHH!" Renjun terengah-engah setelah dirinya berteriak.

"Hiks.." Lama-kelamaan Renjun terisak, dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi berpura-pura tegar. Dirinya butuh menangis kali ini, setelah itu dia akan menguatkan hatinya untuk meminta putus pada Jeno nanti.

Tak lama hujan yang telah diperkirakan oleh Yukhei turun juga, dengan hujan seperti ini Renjun tak perlu khawatir dirinya terlihat cengeng gara-gara menangis, karena air matanya tersamarkan dengan air hujan. Renjun berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya, mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati rintikkan air hujan yang menerpa wajah manisnya membawa air mata yang terus keluar berbaur menjadi satu jatuh ke tanah. Semoga saja rasa sesak ini juga ikut terbawa hujan, menghilang meresap ke dalam tanah. Sudah lama dirinya tidak hujan-hujanan, rasanya lega meskipun rasa sesak itu masih tersisa.

 _Aneh, kenapa air hujannya berhenti menerpa wajahku ya? Dari suaranya, sepertinya masih hujan._ Renjun membuka matanya, dirinya tidak lagi melihat suasana langit mendung di atas sana. _Kenapa langitnya jadi berwarna hitam pekat seperti ini?_

"Aku tidak pernah selingkuh dengan perempuan manapun, Renjun." Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar membuat Renjun dengan cepat menoleh ke samping memandang Jeno yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Ka..kau mendengar semua ucapanku?" Renjun gelagapan, sungguh dirinya bingung kenapa bisa Jeno ada di sini. Menyusul dirinya di sini. Memayungi dirinya di sini. Apakah kakaknya yang memberitahu keberadaannya di sini?

"Jadi seharian ini kau menghindariku hanya karena spekulasimu bahwa aku bermain perempuan di belakangmu? Astaga, Renjun. Dari mana kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Jeno menghadap ke arah Renjun, menatap mata sembab Renjun.

"Tidak usah berbohong Jeno." Renjun beranjak melangkah mundur sehingga hujan kembali menerpa tubuhnya, "Jangan kau permainkan perasaanku." Renjun berbalik berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jeno.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh Renjun, aku tak pernah berpaling darimu." Jeno mengejar Renjun memanyunginya kembali.

"Jangan mengelak, buktinya sudah jelas." Renjun kembali menghindar payung yang melindungi dirinya dari hujan.

"Renjun, berhentilah menghindar. Sudah cukup hujan-hujanannya sayang, nanti kau demam." Jeno kembali mengejar Renjun.

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri." Renjun kembali (lagi -_-) menghindar dan berjalan menjauhi Jeno.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak membutuhkan payung ini, sebaiknya aku buang saja." Jeno membuang payung yang di bawanya begitu saja, "Karena payung ini aku bawakan untukmu, sedangkan kau tidak membutuhkannya buat apa aku gunakan." Baju Jeno langsung basah terkena air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

Renjun yang belum berjalan terlalu jauh menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghampiri Jeno dan mengambil payung hitam yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari letak Jeno berdiri, "Dasar bodoh, kenapa membuang payungnya, hah? Sudah tahu tidak tahan hujan, masih nekat saja." Renjun memanyungi Jeno khawatir.

Jeno terkekeh melihat raut khawatir di wajah manis kekasih mungilnya, "Aku membawakannya untukmu, sayang. Bukan untukku. Kau tidak membutuhkannya buat apa aku gunakan, sebaiknya aku buang saja."

"Tapi kau tahukan, aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena hujan-hujanan. Seharusnya kau saja yang gunakan. Ini pegang." Renjun menyerahkan payung hitam itu pada Jeno.

Jeno memegang tangan Renjun yang menyerahkan payung hitam itu padanya, Jeno menunduk dan menarik tenguk Renjun menggunakan tangan satunya.

CUP

Bibir tipis itu Jeno cium dengan lembut, hanya sebatas menempel menunggu untuk respon Renjun. Tidak ada penolakan dari sang kekasih, Jeno melumat bibir bawah Renjun pelan. Sungguh Jeno tersiksa seharian ini berjauh-jauhan dengan kekasihnya, apalagi menghadapi Renjun yang berusaha menghindarinya membuat Jeno merindukan sikap manja Renjun kepadanya. Renjun yang rindu dengan Jeno melepaskan pegangan pada payung hitam itu dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jeno dan membalas lumatan Jeno sama lembutnya. Jeno membuang payung itu, mengarahkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang sempit Renjun, memeluk Renjun erat-erat. Merasakan nafas Renjun yang mulai tersengal-sengal Jeno melepas ciumannya.

Melihat Renjun yang menghela nafasnya dengan wajah basah terkena air hujan yang masih setia mengguyur mereka berdua membuat Jeno tidak tahan untuk mengecup dahi, kedua pipi, hidung, dan bibir Renjun dengan kecupan ringannya.

CUP

Jeno kembali mengecup Renjun lebih lama.

"Ayo kita kembali ke rumahmu, sayang," ajak Jeno setelah melepas kecupannya.

"Heum, tapi janji ya, kau jelaskan siapa perempuan itu setelah kita sampai di rumah." Renjun memeluk Jeno dari samping, Jeno merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Renjun erat seolah mencegah Renjun kembali menjauh dari sisinya. Jeno membungkuk sebentar mengambil payung hitam di dekat kakinya memegang payung itu untuk melindungi mereka dari guyuran air hujan yang sepertinya hampir mereda. Dengan posisi seperti itu mereka berjalan menuju rumah Renjun.

.

.

"Yukhei _hyung_ kami pulang." Teriak Renjun setelah memasuki rumahnya.

"…"

" _Hyung? Hyung_ ada di mana?" Teriak Renjun lagi saat teriakannya tidak disambut heboh dengan kakaknya.

"Mungkin pergi dengan Jungwoo _hyung_. Coba kamu cek ponselmu siapa tahu ada pemberitahuan dari Yukhei _hyung_." Saran Jeno. Sebenarnya Jeno tahu Yukhei pergi kemana, dia hanya memastikannya saja apakah tebakkannya soal Yukhei yang mengirim pesan ke Renjun benar atau salah.

Renjun merogoh ponselnya di saku jaketnya yang basah, "Hmm, sepertinya ponselku harus dikeringkan dulu."

"Bukankah ponselmu tahan air?"

"Meski tahan air, paling tidak dilap dulu."

"Oh."

"Ayo kita ke kamar, sebaiknya kau mandi di kamarku, aku akan mandi di kamar Yukhei _hyung_ atau di kamar _eomma_ saja." Renjun menarik tangan Jeno menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kenapa kita tidak mandi bersama saja?" Jeno menggoda.

"Tidak mau, bisa-bisa aku tidak masuk sekolah kalau hal itu sampai terjadi. Dasar Jeno mesum."

"Hehehe.. bercanda sayang. Aku hanya akan 'menyentuh'mu setelah kita sah menjadi suami istri."

"Siapa juga yang mau menjadi istrimu."

"Kau tidak mau?" Suara Jeno berubah sedih, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, aku sebaiknya pulang saja."

"Ihh, jangan pulang dulu. Aku mau jadi istrimu setelah kau lamar dengan benar, bukan tersirat seperti ini. Apa-apaan melamar seperti ini, tak ada romantis-romantisnya." Renjun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Okay, nanti aku akan melamarmu dengan cara romantis sedunia, hingga kau menangis bahagia menerima lamaranku."

"Nah begitu, aku tunggu lamaranmu. Sekarang kau tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku mau mengambil baju Yukhei _hyung_ dulu, bajuku tak ada yang muat untukmu."

"Baiklah, sayang. Hachimm…" Jeno mulai bersin-bersin dengan hidung memerah.

Renjun berjalan ke kamar mandinya mengambil handuk dan menyerahkannya ke Jeno, "Sementara keringkan tubuhmu dengan ini." Jeno menerima handuk dan mengusap-usapkannya pada rambut hitam basahnya.

"Terima kasih sayang." Jeno tersenyum melihat Renjun yang kembali perhatian padanya.

"Sama-sama." Renjun berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Tidak lama Renjun kembali ke kamarnya dengan tangan kosong, "Yukhei _hyung_ mengunci kamarnya."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Renjun melepas jaketnya menaruhnya dikeranjang baju kotor setelah mengambil uang dan ponselnya lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, menggeledahnya mencari pakaian yang akan dikenakannya dan pakaian yang dia rasa muat untuk dipakai Jeno.

"Kau pakai ini, aku mau mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tidur _eomma_." Jeno mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Renjun.

.

.

Renjun kembali ke kamarnya dengan penampilan segar sehabis mandi dengan tangannya membawa selimut tebal.

"Jeno, sudah selesai mandinya?" Renjun menaruh selimut tambahan itu di ranjangnya.

"Sebentar lagi, sayang." Jawab Jeno berteriak dalam kamar mandi.

"Mau cokelat panas?" Tawar Renjun.

"Boleh."

Renjun keluar kamarnya turun menuju dapur untuk membuat dua mug cokelat panas.

Sesuatu yang menempel di lemari es menarik perhatian Renjun, sebuah note dengan tulisan tangan kakaknya tertempel di sana.

' _ **Aku pergi ke rumah Jungwoo hyung, jangan tunggu hyung pulang karena hyung menginap di sana, eomma dan appa tidak jadi pulang hari ini, jadi hyung menyuruh Jeno menginap di sini untuk menemanimu. Kang ahjumma sudah membuat makan malam lebih dahulu sebelum dia pulang, jadi kalau kau dan Jeno lapar, kau tinggal memanaskannya di microwave. Ingat sebelum kau dan Jeno tidur kunci semua pintu!**_

 _ **Dari Yukhei hyungmu yang paling tampan'**_

Renjun harus menyipitkan mata membaca pesan dari kakaknya, karena note'nya kecil, Yukhei juga mengecilkan tulisannya. Sudah terlalu panjang pesannya, tulisannya terlalu kecil pula. Membuat Renjun pening membacanya, "Dasar _hyung_ aneh, kalau pesannya panjang paling tidak nulisnya di dua note."

Renjun mulai membuat cokelat panas dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

"Jeno bukakan pintunya, kedua tanganku sedang memenggang mug." Teriak Renjun memerintah Jeno.

Cklek..

Jeno menyembulkan kepalanya, "Sepertinya masih panas."

Mendengar pernyataan ambigu kekasihnya membuat Renjun menghela nafasnya, "Jeno sayang, namanya juga cokelat panas, ya masih panas. Kalau dingin bukan cokelat panas, cepat minggir aku mau masuk."

Dengan gerakan aneh Jeno membukakan pintu kamar Renjun lebar-lebar. Renjun masuk dan menaruh cokelat itu di atas meja belajarnya lalu menoleh ke arah Jeno yang sedang menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Hwaahahaha…" Tawa Renjun lepas melihat menampilan Jeno yang terlihat lucu memakai baju warna pink bertuliskan 'I am BAD GIRL' yang dibelikan kakaknya sewaktu sang kakak liburan di pulau Jeju bersama kekasihnya untuk Renjun. Renjun bingung dengan kakaknya yang membelikan dirinya oleh-oleh kaos yang sepertinya untuk perempuan bahkan ukurannya terlalu besar untuk dirinya gunakan. Sehingga tidak pernah dia pakai kaos itu.

"Jangan tertawa Renjun!" Perintah Jeno, dia merasa malu menggunakan kaos yang Renjun berikan, selain warnanya yang terlalu perempuan, tulisan di bagian depannya juga menunjukkan kalau kaos ini untuk perempuan, di tambah lagi kaos ini terlalu ketat untuk Jeno pakai.

"Kau cocok memakainya, Jeno. Itu untukmu saja. Hahaha…"

"Kau meledekku, sayang? Baiklah kalau itu maksud perkataanmu." Jeno berlari ke arah Renjun.

Melihat Jeno yang berlari ke arahnya, Renjun juga berlari menghindari Jeno, "Hahaha tangkap aku kalau kau bisa."

Karena luas kamarnya tidak seluas lapangan sekolahnya menyulitkan Renjun menghindari tangkapan Jeno, "Kena kau, Renjun sayang." Jeno memeluk Renjun dari belakang, "Rasakan ini."

Jeno menggelitik perut Renjun, "Kyaa.. hahahaa.. geli.. ge..li.. hahaha," Renjun berusaha membebaskan perutnya dari gelitikan Jeno, namun sayang dia gagal melakukannya, "Sudah.. haha.. sudah Jeno.. lepaskan.. hahaha.." rengek Renjun bercampur tawa.

Jeno melepaskan tangannya memutar balik tubuh Renjun menghadapnya, "Okay, aku lepaskan asal jangan meledekku lagi." Renjun mengangguk dengan terengah-engah lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jeno, " _Ne_ hah.. hah.." Jeno melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Renjun, mengecup pelan ujung rambut Renjun.

"Sayang, kau tidak punya kaos selain ini?" Jeno merasa tidak nyaman memakai kaos yang sekarang sedang ia kenakan.

"Tak ada, ini kaos yang paling besar ukurannya yang kupunya." Renjun melihat perut Jeno yang sedikit terlihat karena tidak sepenuhnya tertutup kaos miliknya.

"Ah, aku punya solusinya." Renjun mendongak menatap Jeno, "Lepaskan dulu pelukanmu."

Jeno melepas pelukannya. Renjun langsung melangkah menuju ranjang lalu berdiri di atasnya.

"Jeno cepat ke sini." Renjun mengisyaratkan tangannya menyuruh Jeno mendekat.

"Angkat tanganmu!" Jeno mematuhi perintah kekasihnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dan memandang Renjun yang sekarang sedang menunduk menatapnya. Renjun menarik kaos yang dipakai Jeno melepaskan kaos itu melewati kepala dan kedua tangan Jeno.

Renjun menatap tubuh bagian atas Jeno yang cukup menggoda menurutnya. Dadanya bidang dan perutnya mulai terbentuk kotak-kotak samar. Tanpa sadar Renjun mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pelan dada bidang Jeno lalu merambat ke perutnya.

"Mengaguminya sayang." Perkataan Jeno membuat Renjun tersadar dari perbuatan lancangnya. _Dasar tangan nakal._ Rutuk Renjun memarahi tangan lancangnya.

"Eeh, tidak.. tidak.. aku hanya.. hanya.." Renjun bingung. Dengan pipi memerah Renjun mengambil selimut tebal yang ia bawa tadi lalu membungkus tubuh Jeno dengan selimut itu. "Jangan ge er Jeno, siapa yang mengagumi tubuhmu." Renjun mengelak.

"Buktinya tadi kau menatap tubuhku dengan pandangan kagum bahkan kau juga mengusapnya. Jangan mengelak Renjun sayang." Jeno menggoda kekasihnya.

"Diam! Jangan bahas itu lagi. Karena tidak ada kaos lagi dan pemanas di kamar ini sedang rusak, sebaiknya kau pakai itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu." Renjun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kekeke, lucunya kekasihku.." Jeno memandang Renjun yang turun dari ranjang dan menuju meja belajarnya mengambil cokelat panas yang tadi ia letakkan di sana.

"Ini cepat minum, sebelum benar-benar menjadi dingin." Renjun menyodorkan mug berisi cokelat yang tidak lagi sepanas tadi. Jeno menerimanya, lalu menyesap cokelat itu perlahan.

Renjun menyusul Jeno duduk di ranjangnya, "Ehemm, jadi perempuan yang bersamamu di supermarket siapa? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Renjun sambil menyesap cokelat panas di tangannya.

"Siapa?" Jeno mengingat-ingat perempuan yang pernah pergi bersamanya di supermarket.

Renjun beranjak ke meja belajar mengambil ponsel yang tadi dia letakkan di sana lalu berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya langsung menunjukkan sebuah foto yang memotret Jeno dengan seorang perempuan cantik berambut panjang. Lalu menghempaskan bokongnya duduk di ranjang.

Tangan kanan Jeno memegang ponsel yang disodorkan Renjun kepadanya, "Kau cemburu hanya melihat foto ini sayang? Hahaha…"

"Iyaa." Jawab Renjun ketus melihat Jeno yang malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aduh hahaha, kau tak perlu cemburu sayang." Jeno masih tertawa.

"Iihh, berhenti tertawa." Renjun mencubit lengan Jeno.

"Auuw sayang, awas cokelatnya." Jeno memperingatkan Renjun bahwa tangannya masih memegang mug yang berisi cokelat setengah panas miliknya.

Daripada mengambil resiko cokelat hangat itu tumpah lalu mengenai selimut yang dipakainya, Jeno melepas selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, menyerahkan ponsel Renjun pada pemiliknya, lalu beranjak dari duduknya meletakkan mugnya di samping mug Renjun di atas meja belajar. Renjun yang melihat tubuh setengah _naked_ Jeno, pipinya kembali memerah teringat kejadian memalukan tadi.

Jeno hanya tersenyum melihat pipi kekasihnya kembali merona. Dirinya naik ke ranjang memosisikan bantal-bantal berdiri pada kepala ranjang lalu menarik selimut tebal yang tadi ia pakai dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Ke sini sayang." Ucap Jeno menyuruh Renjun untuk mendekatinya. Renjun dengan patuh mendekati Jeno dan memosisikan tubuhnya mendekap Jeno erat. Jeno menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Renjun dan menyisakan kepala mereka yang menyembul tidak terkena selimut.

"Sekarang aku tidak kedinginan lagi." Jeno memeluk Renjun erat.

"Jadi siapa perempuan itu?" Renjun kembali membahas penyebab dirinya seharian tadi berusaha menghindari Jeno.

"Dia hanya sepupuku, sayang. Dia sudah punya kekasih, karena kekasihnya ada urusan jadi aku dipaksa olehnya untuk menemaninya membeli barang-barang yang dia butuhkan di supermarket." Jeno mengecup pipi Renjun kemudian menaruh kepalanya di bahu Renjun.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya sepupu?"

"Karena saat aku bersamamu aku jadi lupa segalanya, Renjun."

Mendengar rayuan Jeno, Renjun memukul dada bidang Jeno pelan, "Gombal."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh sayang."

Renjun menguap, "Kau sudah mengantuk, sayang?" Jeno melihat kekasihnya menguap.

"Hmm, tapi aku belum mengunci semua pintu dan jendela." Renjun melesakkan kepalanya pada dada telanjang Jeno, mendengar detak jantung Jeno membuat dirinya nyaman dan merasa kantuk.

"Mau aku temani?"

"Hmm, boleh." Renjun menyetujui tawaran Jeno.

Jeno mengangkat Renjun dan mendudukkannya di ranjang lalu turun. Masih dengan selimut yang membungkusnya, Jeno mengondisikan selimut itu agar tidak menyentuh lantai. Akan sangat sulit jika dirinya berjalan sambil menyeret selimut.

Menghadap ke arah Renjun, Jeno kembali merentangkan tangannya, "Renjun berdiri di ujung ranjang sayang."

Dengan bingung Renjun berdiri di ujung ranjang di depan Jeno, "Sudah, sebenarnya kita mau ngapain?"

"Aku ingin menggendongmu sayang."

"Oh, bilang dong dari tadi." Renjun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Jeno dan kedua kakinya memeluk pinggang Jeno. Jeno memosisikan tangannya memegang kedua paha Renjun mencegahnya jatuh. Dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuh keduanya, Jeno menggendong Renjun di depan, mmm apa ya namanya, gendongan koala(?). Entahlah, author lupa namanya.

Jeno berjalan menuju pintu kamar Renjun, "Bukakan sayang." Dengan susah Renjun membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Dengan hati-hati, Jeno menggendong Renjun menemaninya mengunci semua pintu dan jendela depan, samping, belakang rumah Renjun. Kemudian kembali ke atas ke kamar Renjun.

"Kau tidak lapar sayang?" Jeno setelah mendudukkan Renjun di ranjang.

"Tidak, aku sangat ngantuk, Jenoku sayang." Renjun menurunkan bantal-bantal yang tadi Jeno dirikan di kepala ranjang, "Besok pagi saja, kau ingin makan apa Jeno? Besok aku masakkan." Renjun memosisikan dirinya berbaring.

"Apapun yang kau masak akan aku makan sayang, asal semua masakanmu nanti jangan kau campur jadi satu." Jeno ikut berbaring di samping Renjun. Lagi-lagi membungkus tubuh keduanya dengan selimut dan membawa Renjun kepelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jeno. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi sakit perut. Padahal, kau tidak salah apapun." Renjun menatap Jeno dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Kejadian di kantin tadi siang menjadi pelajaran untukku agar selalu jujur padamu, tidak menyakitimu, mengecewakanmu, jangan sampai membuatmu marah itu yang paling penting. Sungguh aku tersiksa melihatmu yang berusaha menjauhiku, sayang." Jeno menatap serius ke arah Renjun.

"Kalau aku ada salah padamu, kau katakan saja. Jangan kau pendam sendiri sayang. Kalau kau marah padaku, katakan saja apa yang membuatmu marah padaku." Lanjut Jeno.

"Hmm." Renjun mengangguk.

"Pintar." Jeno mengecup kedua pipi Renjun.

"Sekarang mana ciuman selamat tidurku." Jeno menunjuk-tunjuk bibirnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku mengantuk." Tolak Renjun menutup matanya.

"Jangan tidur dulu sayang. Kau belum menciumku." Jeno membuka kedua mata Renjun yang menutup dengan kedua jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

"Apaan sih, ganggu orang tidur saja." Renjun menepis kedua tangan Jeno.

"Ayo dong sayang, ciumanku mana." Jeno merengek.

"Tidak mau, Jeno sayang. Sudah kita tidur saja." Renjun menjadikan salah satu tangan Jeno sebagai bantal.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau menciumku, aku saja yang menciummu."

CUP

Renjun belum sempat menjawab pernyataan Jeno, sebuah bibir yang sudah pasti milik Jeno membungkam bibir tipis miliknya. Renjun membuka matanya yang sudah menutup rapat, memandang Jeno kesal. Melihat tatapan kesal sang kekasih, Jeno terkekeh dalam hati dan melanjutkan ciumannya. Melumat pelan bibir atas dan bawah Renjun bergantian. Renjun melenguh membuat Jeno melesakkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Renjun. Setelah cukup lama berperang lidah Jeno melepaskan ciumannya. Kembali menyesap bibir tipis Renjun sebentar membersihkan saliva yang membasahi bibirnya lalu melepasnya. Jempol Jeno mengusap bibir tipis itu, mengusap pelan berulang membersihkan sisa saliva yang masih tertinggal. Lalu mengecup hidung kecil mancung Renjun.

"Ayo kita tidur." Jeno mengarahkan kepala Renjun ke dekapannya dan mengusap pelan surai semu orange milik Renjun. Renjun hanya mengangguk, menempelkan pipinya ke dada telanjang Jeno. Elusan di kepalanya membuat Renjun mengantuk, sehingga ia jatuh tertidur duluan.

Jeno yang melihat kekasih tidur ikut memejamkan matanya setelah mengecup dahi mulus Renjun lama, "Good night, sayang. Mimpi indah."

 **END**

 **Fiuh,, /ngelap kringat/ akhirnya selesai juga..**

 **Hai-hai aku bawa ff oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah aku buat nih? Bagaimana hancurkan? Absurdkan? Anehkan?**

 **Uhh, semoga aja kalian dapet feelnya saat baca inih ff..**

 **Mian nihh, buat yang nunggu updatetan ff remake ku, aku yg udah janji up cepet tiba2 menghilang.. kekeke mian..**

 **Beberapa hari itu aku lagi buat ini ff, terus maunya kan aku publish malam jumat, tapi gg jadi karena belum selesai. Trus terpaksa deh aku publish hari ini karena jumat, sabtu dan minggu aku ada kegiatan kampus yaitu GAMMA (Gelar Aksi Mahasiswa MAtematika) jadi aku kemah di sebuah desa di luar kota dekat kota ku sihh, gg jauh-jauh amat..**

 **Mian juga nih, nanti aku gg bisa up cepet ff aku yg lain.. aku mau nyicil-nyicil tugas aku dulu.. udah menumpuk tuh.. tapi aku usahain tetep nglanjutin ff yg masih ongoing… untuk projek ff remake ku tinggal dua ato tigaan chap lagi bakal tamat kok.. jadi tetap di tunggu yaa…**

 **~OMAKE~**

"Jeno sayang." Jeno yang sudah memejamkan matanya kembali membuka kedua matanya menatap Renjun dengan pandangan mengantuknya, "Ada apa sayang."

"Aku baru ingat kita belum sikat gigi sebelum tidur." Perkataan Renjun membuat Jeno kembali menutup matanya, "Kukira ada apa."

"Tapi kata kemasan di pasta gigi yang aku baca, sebaiknya kita menyikat gigi sebelum tidur."

"Besok pagi saja sayang, kita sikat gigi dua kali membayar hutang kita karena tak sikat gigi malam hari ini. Kan tadi sore kita sudah sikat gigi. Sekarang kita pergi tidur, aku sudah sangat mengantuk sayang." Jeno kembali tidur memeluk Renjun. Renjun mengikuti Jeno memejamkan matanya. _Benar juga, besok saja sikat giginya, langsung dua kali.._

 **Beneran END**

 **Btw, karena ada yang bilang ff Salah Sararan gantung endingnya, aku ada niatan buat crita dari sudut pandang Jaemin, jadi kalian bakal tau kok Jaemin tau sih itu Renjun yang menyamar menjadi Junkai. Dan ada sekuelnya lhoo jadi ditunggu yaa..**

 **Jangan lupa, kalian keluarkan pendapat kalian tentang ff ini, kalian keluarkan semua unek2 kalian sewaktu baca ff ini.. jangan dipendam sendiri.. okay..**

 **So, ReViEwNyA DoNg…**

 **Sign**

 **Minnie**


End file.
